Ambuscade/Battlefield Archive/Bozzetto High Vicar
Bozzetto High Vicar Face off against the [[Bozzetto High Vicar]] and their allies. This is a complex fight requiring an understanding of how and when to damage the various allies summoned in response to the High Vicar's ability use. There are two key mechanics to the fight, [[Benediction]] and [[Imperfect Defense Shell]] and they interact with one another differently as the fight progresses. Benediction marks major phase transitions and alters the properties of [[Imperfect Defense Shell]]. The battle ends when all foes are defeated. Bozzetto High Vicar (White Mage) *Approximately 1.2M HP on VD[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=4&v=AYJVe4knESo Aisukage Hachiryu YouTube] *Permanent [[Enstone]] effect. *SP Ability - '''[[Benediction]]:''' Will use this between phase changes. Heals HP to full, removes all status aliments, triggers fresh use of [[Imperfect Defense Shell]], altering its properties. Battlefield difficulty selection governs the use of Benediction. '''Very Difficult:''' *Benediction will be used at least 3 times. (~50%, ~40%, ~33%) *First time: The Elementalist is summoned. *Second time: The Defiler and Disruptor are summoned. *Third time: No new adds are summoned. The High Vicar unlocks [[Wrath of Gu'Dha]]. '''Difficult:''' *Benediction will be used twice. (~50%, ~40%) *First time: The Elementalist is summoned. *Second time: The Defiler and Disruptor are summoned. *The High Vicar will not use Benediction a third time. [[Wrath of Gu'Dha]] is unlocked at 33% health. '''Very Easy to Normal:''' *Benediction will be used once at 50% health. This will summon the Elementalist. '''Warning:''' Attempting to stop the first use of [[Benediction]] in any way (e.g. by keeping the High Vicar Stunned) before it has used at least once will render the High Vicar unkillable.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53182/january-2019-version-update/2/#3402680 FFXIAH Forum] *'''[[Imperfect Defense Shell]]:''' Mechanics vary depending on the current phase of the fight. Creates a visible aura on the boss. Removes all debuffs from its user. Its remaining effects, and how it is removed depend on the remaining foes left alive and the current health total of the High Vicar. ''When the aura is removed, the High Vicar will take drastically increased damage from all sources'' **'''Before first use of [[Benediction]]:''' Used at the very start. Greatly reduces all damage taken. Summons [[Bozzetto Devout]] and [[Bozzetto Berserker]]. Removed by killing the Devout and the Berserker. ''This will start an internal timer of roughly 1 minute. If the High Vicar is not forced to use [[Benediction]] before it uses [[Imperfect Defense Shell]] again, it will resummon both the Berserker and the Devout.'' If for any reason your damage is slow on the High Vicar, be very careful not to push the boss below 50% as your approach the limit of this timer or you may have to fight all four foes after [[Benediction]] summons the Elementalist. **'''After first use of [[Benediction]]:''' Used at start of phase. Greatly reduces all damage taken. Removed when it is casting any spell. Trigger a Cure VI by spiking damage on the Elementalist, or by keeping its health below 30%. Aura returns after a cast completes. **'''After second use of [[Benediction]]:''' Used at start of phase and periodically afterwards, in unison with the Defiler and Disruptor. Switches the active damage vulnerability. Picks a vulnerability at random between Melee, Magic and Ranged damage types. Cannot be removed. **'''After third use of [[Benediction]]:''' Used once at start of phase. Removal depends on remaining add. ***'''Defiler or Disruptor:''' Temporarily removed when readying TP ability or spell. ***'''Elementalist:''' Temporarily removed when casting a spell. **'''<30% health remaining:''' Temporarily removed when casting a spell or readying a TP move.[https://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/53182/january-2019-version-update/2/#3402683 FFXIAH Forum] *'''[[Sorrow of Gu'Dha]]:''' Enrage mechanic. AOE Damage, Curse (-75% HP/MP), and Plague (drains 50 MP and 500 TP per tick). Will [[Draw In]] the entire party if nobody is in range of its effects (~30y). Resets hate on affected targets. Uses this in retaliation to the death of the Elementalist, and only after the first use of [[Benediction]]. This triggers a special phase of the fight, where the High Vicar will no longer use [[Benediction]] or cast any spells. During this enrage phase, the High Vicar's aura will only temporarily drop while readying a TP move. **'''[[Torment of Gu'Dha]]:''' AOE Earth elemental damage + [[Petrification]]. Resets hate. Used after Sorrow of Gu'Dha is used once. Will only use this TP move while enraged, and will not cast spells. Other Abilities: *'''[[Ecstasy of Gu'Dha]]:''' Defense bonus, Haste, Multi Strikes gained. Each bonus is individually dispellable.[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/35602.html JP Wiki] *'''[[Wrath of Gu'Dha]]:''' AOE Damage + Knockback + [[Weight]]. Only used below 30% health. The High Vicar prefers to use this move over any others or casting spells during this phase. *'''[[Shell Bash]]:''' Physical Damage + Stun. Absorbed by 1 shadow. *'''[[Ore Toss]]:''' Ranged TP move for physical damage. Absorbed by 1 shadow. *'''[[Head Butt]]:''' Physical damage + Stun + Knockback. Absorbed by 1 shadow. *'''[[Howl]]:''' Warcry. *'''[[Galumph]]:''' AOE damage + [[Blindness]]. Unlocked after the first use of Benediction. *'''[[Shell Charge]]:''' Physical damage + Knockback + [[Paralysis]]. Hits everyone in front of the user. *'''[[Ore Lob]]:''' Fire elemental damage. Hits everyone in front of the user. *'''[[Skull Smash]]:''' Physical damage + Stun. Hits everone in front of the user. *While the Elementalist is alive, gains a potent (100 HP/tick) En-poison effect on regular melee swings. This does not appear to be resistable at all[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5HBgQTryLc mekia553] Spells Cast: *[[Banish IV]] *[[Cure VI]] *[[Curaga IV]] *[[Protect IV]] *[[Aquaveil]] *[[Stoneskin]] *[[Dia II]] *[[Silence]] *[[Haste]] *[[Blink]] *[[Paralyna]] *[[Silena]] All adds are immune to Sleep, Bind and Petrification. Other debuffs work fine. [[Addle]] and [[Silence]] are highly recommended on the casters. Bozzetto Berserker (Warrior) *Has [[Counter]] as a passive trait *SP Ability: [[Mighty Strikes]] *'''[[Ecstasy of Gu'Dha]]''' Bozzetto Devout (Paladin) *SP Ability: [[Invincible]] *'''[[Ore Toss]]''' *'''[[Ecstasy of Gu'Dha]]''' Spells Cast *[[Banishga II]]. Does an inordinately high amount of damage. *[[Cure IV]]. *[[Protect IV]] and [[Protect V]]. *[[Flash]]. *[[Enlight II]]. Bozzetto Elementalist (Black Mage) *Has a potent (100 HP/tick) En-Poison effect on regular melee swings. *SP Ability: [[Manfont]] *Has a strong [[Regain]] effect. *'''[[Sorrow of Gu'Dha]]:''' Different effect than the High Vicar's ability. Resets JAs, including [[Manafont]]. It is possible this version of ''Sorrow of Gu'Dha'' carries the name due to a localization error. It does not share the same name in Japanese (グ・ダの楽しみ instead of グ・ダの哀しみ)[http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/35602.html JP Wiki] *'''[[Ecstasy of Gu'Dha]]''' *'''[[Galumph]]''' Spells Cast *[[Water V]] and [[Water VI]], [[Waterga III]], [[Waterja]] *[[Aspir III]] *[[Bio III]] *[[Poisonga II]] *[[Curse]] ''Manafont only'' *[[Death]] ''Manafont only'' *[[Impact]] ''Manafont only'' *[[Meteor]] ''Manafont only'' Bozzetto Defiler (Dark Knight) SP Ability: [[Blood Weapon]] *'''[[Imperfect Defense Shell]]:''' Switches the active damage vulnerability. Picks a vulnerability at random between Melee, Magic and Ranged damage types. Used in unison with the High Vicar. If the High Vicar is dead, no longer uses this move and keeps the last vulnerability. *'''[[Ecstasy of Gu'Dha]]''' *'''[[Galumph]]''' *'''[[Shell Charge]]''' *'''[[Ore Lob]]''' *'''[[Skull Smash]]''' Spells Cast: *[[Endark II]] *[[Absorb-DEX]], [[Absorb-MND]], [[Absorb-STR]], [[Absorb-Attri]], [[Absorb-TP]] *[[Shock Spikes]] Bozzetto Disruptor (Red Mage) SP Ability: [[Chainspell]] *'''[[Imperfect Defense Shell]]:''' Switches the active damage vulnerability. Picks a vulnerability at random between Melee, Magic and Ranged damage types. Used in unison with the High Vicar. If the High Vicar is dead, no longer uses this move and keeps the last vulnerability. *'''[[Ecstasy of Gu'Dha]]''' *'''[[Galumph]]''' *'''[[Shell Charge]]''' *'''[[Ore Lob]]''' *'''[[Skull Smash]]''' Spells Cast: *[[Dispelga]] *[[Slowga]] *[[Silencega]] *[[Aero V]], [[Fire V]], [[Thunder V]] Where to get your Primer: *[[Pashhow Marshlands (S)]]. [[Recall-Pashh]] or use the [[Survival Guide]] warp. *[[Beadeaux (S)]]. From the [[Pashhow Marshlands (S)]] [[Survival Guide]] warp. References